poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot Saves Christmas/Transcript
This is the transcript for Team Robot Saves Christmas. Opening/Jiminy Cricket Narrating (The opening begins with the snow rain down upon the town as the title says Team Robot Saves Christmas appears. Then we cut to Jiminy Cricket who as at a small fireplace while he drinks his hot cocoa) Jiminy Cricket: Oh, Hello. Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, Have you ever heard of a Christmas Story, "A Christmas Carol"? Well, I did too and tonight, I'm gonna tell you all a story about how Gmerl discover what was like about Christmas, I call it, Team Robot Saves Christmas. (Jiminy jumped down, hops on the book desk and opens the book of Team Robot Saves Christmas as he begins to read.) Jiminy Cricket: One night, Not too long ago..... The Story Begin's/Christmas Party Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) Our story begins on Christmas Eve, It was a special day to celebrate this occasion. (Then Everyone were at Pops' house and we hear the song Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree as we see all of the heroes are having a Christmas party) Pops: (Laughing) Christmas! Tai Kamiya: Oh, yeah! This Christmas party rocks! Yoshi: I know right! Kari Kamiya: I really love Christmas. Spike: Me too, Kari. Tino Tonitini: So what will you like to get for Christmas, Babe? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know? Something that is very special for me, Tino. Tino Tonitini: '''Well, Christmas is very kind of special. '''Double-D: Indeed it is, Tino, Christmas is a Time of Giving and being with your Family and Friends and the people who loved you. Ed: I can't wait for Santa to bring us present's, Double-D! Double-D: Tis the season, Ed. Ed: Tis? Double-D: The warmth, Ed, that fuzzy feeling, is the spirit of the holiday. Ed: Spirit? Double-D: From here, Ed. places his hand on Ed's chest. Ed: My udder? Double-D: happily You certainly know how to tax one's patience, Ed. (Then, Twilight used her magic to levitate an old record disc and placed it inside as the song "It's a pony kind of Christmas" began to play) :Six ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::In every color shade ::All around the world of Equestria ::It's Christmastime here today ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::Its light never fades ::All around the world of Equestria ::Christmas is here to stay :Sparkle ::Christmas is a time of joy ::When the light of friendship burns bright :Applejack ::Takin' time for family ::To recall the past and do what's right :Fluttershy ::And outside gentle snow is falling ::Forest creatures keeping warm below :Six ::And all throughout Equestria ::We feel the light of friendship only grow ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::Its light never fades ::All around the world of Equestria ::Christmas is here to stay :Dash ::Dashing through the snow ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Over the fields we go ::Laughing all the way :Rarity ::Decorate with boughs of holly ::Fill the halls with wonder ::Wrap the presents, silver paper ::Trim the tree and place them under :Pie ::Time for counting down the days to Christmas ::Every day that passes is a party we can throw :Six ::Time for counting down the days to Christmas ::And everyday our friendship grows :Everyone ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::In every color shade ::All around the world of Equestria ::It's Christmastime here today ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::Its light never fades ::All around the world of Equestria ::Christmas is here... ::To stay Gmerl's Bad Attitude/Leaves for Florida Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) Yep, Everyone down in Station Square liked Christmas a lot, But a curtain robot who was just heading Pops house did not, His name is Gmerl and he hated Christmas, The whole Christmas season, Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason, It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight, It could be his bolt's wasn't screwed on just right, But I think that the most likely reason of all, May have been that his heart was two sizes too small. shouts angry gibberish. He slams the door open and enters. Ash Ketchum: Guys! It's Gmerl! Ed: him joyfully Gmerl! Santa's coming to my house! Gmerl: angry Yeah, right! And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold! plops down in Ed's chair. Bah Humbug, I hate Christmas. Double-D: to mollify him Oh, come now, Gmerl. Surely you jest. Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter? Why on earth did you hate Christmas? worried, begins to pant. He runs off. Double-D: Gmerl? Fluttershy: Um, is there something bothering you? Gmerl: You know what? I got told off by the police and all of the holiday's bite, Double-D! Twilight Sparkle: Wait, What?! Everyone: What!!!! Double-D: out YOU DID WHAT? Oh-ho-ho, Gmerl, how couldya've been so selfish! All your friends' trust! Shattered! Shame on you! Ed: in Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me. moves Gmerl off the chair. Tino Tonitini: Gmerl, are you crazy?! Sunset Shimmer: What were you thinking! Eddy: Yeah, what's with you?! Agumon: What have been eating out in the winter? You hate Christmas? Tai Kamiya: Christmas is awesome, Gmerl! Takato Matsuki: How could you say you hate Christmas?! Gmerl: Hey, you guy's know it and I know it. Christmas is the one time of year when everyone's parents are supposed to buy you everything you want. And all I got was nut's and bolt's. Double-D: Hold it right there, mister. The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs. Or selfish wants! Rather, it comes from here. puts his hand on Gmerl's chest. Gmerl: That's my cold-hearted chest you're touching. Ed: the chair Silly Gmerl, parents don't bring presents. SANTA DOES! Oh boy oh boy oh boy, I am such a lucky elf! Gmerl: It's like a nightmare before Christmas, for crying out loud! Joe Kido: Hey, Gmerl, all of your stupid moments of hating Christmas is giving me a gigantic headache! Gmerl: No! You're attitude is really starting to ticking me off! T.K. Takaishi: Why is everyone getting upset. Ed: Hello. picks up a tree star. Gmerl: I've never seen so many dolls, games and the nutcrackers? Kids shouldn't have to see that kind of stuff! slips the star into Gmerl's travel pack pocket. Double-D: Well, Gmerl, I for one think you need to adopt a better attitude. Gmerl: sarcastic I think you need to adopt a better attitude. raspberry I don't need this holiday crud. his travel pack and walks outside Pinkie Pie: Are your feet dirty? Where're you going?! Gmerl: on his road googles I'm gonna head out to Florida, just to miss out on this stupid holiday. in his motorcycle and starts it Starlight Glimmer: Stupid holiday? Double-D: But Gmerl, you can't forsake your own friends and family! It's Christmas, Gmerl! Gmerl: Bah Humbug! You guy's don't know the first thing about my attitude, whether you guy's like it or not leaves. Sora Takenouchi: (Angry) Uhm! Biyomon: Gmerl is nothing but a lump of coal. Double-D: You'll regret this, Gmerl, Don't turn your back on the true meaning of Christmas! Ed: ominous Santa's not going to like this one bit, Double-D. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm.... A "Non-Christmas" Feeling Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) I'm sorry to say that Ed was right, but with that said, Gmerl road into town when he can see everyone getting ready for Christmas, he can also see Christmas lights on top of houses, lots of kids were throw snowballs for snowball fights, but he has a right of his way for when he say's "Bah Humbug", however, this is where his trouble's really begin. (As he went off, he started to sing his song) :Gmerl ::I'm the kind of robot who can't stand a holiday ::So I toss 'em all away, that's me ::I don't decorate no trees ::And I won't eat no potato lakes ::But I'll give this old lady's melons a squeeze ::That's just who I am While he sing's, he didn't noticed Spongebob, Patrick and Cutie Mark Crusaders doing Christmas shopping while they heard Gmerl. :Gmerl ::Well, I'll never spin a Deidre, but I'll always throw an egg ::Then I'll Charlie horse your leg for laughs ::While you're singing your holiday tune ::I'm acting like the town buffoon ::Whippin' out my big, white, scary moon ::And blowin' a beef your way ::I hate folks who think reindeer are cute ::To me they're just something to shoot ::I hate love, I hate you, I hate me :Brick ::Well, he's a Non-Christmas stallion' ::No " 'tis the season' " feeling kind of guy :Boomer ::This time of year sucks. :Butch ::So he'll take his nunchucks ::And make sure every snowman dies :Gmerl ::Belivin' in Santa's all wrong ::And Hanukkah's eight nights too long ::I hate love, I hate you, I hate me ::I hate love, I hate you, I hate me Gmerl: Bah Humbug... (???) SpongeBob SquarePants: , . Patrick Star: , . Scootaloo: , . Apple Bloom: , . Sweetie Belle: , . SpongeBob SquarePants: , . (???) Walking in Town (???) :Dash ::One! Two! One, two, three, four! ::Dashing through the snow ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Over the fields we go ::Laughing all the way (Ha-ha-ha!) ::Bells on bob tail ring ::Making spirits bright ::What fun it is to fly and sing ::A sleighing song tonight! ::Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh, what fun it is to fly ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh what fun it is to ride ::In a one-horse open sleigh! ::Thought I'd grab some friends ::And take them for a ride ::Not so sure what's up ::As ponies run and hide ::Put Rarity in the back ::Right next to Pinkie Pie ::Better buckle up, my friends ::'Cause we're about to fly! ::Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh, what fun it is to fly ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh what fun it is to ride ::In a one-horse open sleigh! ::Go grab Applejack ::Who's hiding in the barn ::Put her in the back ::And leave behind the farm ::Sky is clear and blue ::And the wind is at our tails ::Ponies, hold on tight because ::We're about to tip the scales! ::Tomorrow is Christmas morning ::Tomorrow is Christmas day ::And Santa's coming 'round the corner and he's bringing presents ::'Cause he's been filling up that, filling up that Santa sleigh ::We start speeding up ::As colors start to show ::Streaming through our manes ::The higher up we go ::Even faster still ::Faces fearing doom ::What fun it is to fly and sing ::As we sonic rainboom! ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh, what fun it is to fly ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) ::Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) ::Oh what fun it is to ride ::In a one-horse open sleigh! Decorating a Christmas Tree (Cut back to the heroes, they were decorating a Christmas Tree as Twilight was checking her list ) Twilight Sparkle: , . Spike: , . T.K. Takaishi: , . Kari Kamiya: , . Sunset Shimmer: , . Jeri Katou: , . Twilight Sparkle: , . :Sparkle ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year ::Day one: time to get my list in shape ::Christmas is around the corner ::So much to do, not a moment left to wait ::Have to get it done before the holidays are here ::It's that Christmas time of year ::So everypony sing ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year ::Through the streets of boutiques ::Picking out the perfect presents ::Every shop, have to stop ::Try to find the perfect gift ::Now the tree has to be ::Just the perfect one – that's it! That's the one! ::Every light shining bright ::Starting from the base to tip ::Have to bake, decorate ::Now I need the perfect dress – a success! ::Oh, no, I can't be late ::I've got Pinkie Pie's party date ::Where everypony sings ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year ::Ponies caroling, singing songs we know and love ::Music fills the air, rising to the stars above ::Watching snow, reading by the fire ::Family close, stockings hung with care ::Outside those ponies singing merrily ::Listen close as they start to sing :Sparkle and Choir ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year :Sparkle ::Time to stop and count my blessings ::Put the craziness aside ::Christmas only comes around once a year ::And every year fills my heart with pride ::When everypony sings :Sparkle and Choir ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy... New... Year Gmerl's Bah Humbug/Serena explains to Gmerl about Christmas (Now we cut to Gmerl walking in the snowy park and then he sits on a tree, but then the snow on the branch fell upon him as he pops out of the snow) Gmerl: Bah Humbug! (He walks away) Man... this is why I really don't like Christmas! (He hits the tree with his fist and the snow fell upon him again) Not again! I really hate the snow.... Serena: Gmerl! (Gmerl turns and sees Serena) Gmerl: Oh, it's you, Serena. What is it you want from me? Serena: Gmerl, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I'll listen anytime you want. Seriously anytime, anywhere. (Gmerl still stayed silent) Serena: I know how you feel, I've been there. Christmas is about a wonderful holiday where many family and friends be happy, and it's not about getting gifts, it's about what you found in your heart... Gmerl: You don't have a clue how I feel about Christmas, it's nothing but a stupid holiday! Serena: (Gets mad) Then tell me, why do you hate Christmas?! Gmerl: It's none of your business! Just leave me alone! (He turns and then Serena throws snowballs at him) Gmerl: What the heck was that for?! Serena: The robot I know is full of energy, he's a leader always tries his best, he's always positive and he never gives up, he hangs in there till the very end, you're not acting like the robot I know?!! (She throws more snowballs at Gmerl) Serena: Stop! Give me back the real Gmerl! Because you sure aren't him! (Serena runs away, crying. Gmerl is on the ground, shocked at what Serena said) Gmerl: Real Gmerl? Whoa... (Gmerl got up as a cut transition at the Station Square Train Station) Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) As Gmerl came to the Train Station, Percy arrived at Station Square with the Mail Train and noticed that Gmerl was checking on his road map outside Sir Topham Hatt's office. Deca: Gmerl, are you really sure you have to do this, it won't be the same without you. Gmerl: Bah Humbug, Deca, I know just what i'm doing and heading to Florida is the best choice for me. Deca: But just think about it, Everyone is really looking forward to the holidays and Christmas is all about the good things that you find inside of you're heart. Gmerl: Oh, Don't you start saying that holiday rubbish, Deca, I've told the same thing to Serena back at the Park, nobody has a clue how I feel about Christmas, the sooner I'm gone the better, so I can get some relaxation and for everyone to be happy about this stupid holiday season! (Percy gasped as Gmerl looked at him, he looks away for a little bit, then, the conducter blew his whistle and Percy rushed away) Jiminy Cricket: As soon as Percy saw Thomas with SpongeBob, Patrick and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he told them what he had heard. Sweetie Belle: HE SAID WHAT?!!! Percy: That's what he said, Sweetie Belle, "the sooner he's gone, the better" Gmerl won't be here for Christmas, He must be leaving Station Square. Patrick Star: (Put's his hand on top of his head) What, that's insane?! SpongeBob SquarePants: I know.... Thomas: But where is he going and who will bring him presents if his gone? Scootaloo: I'm not sure, But we better tell everyone at Pops house about this problem, Come on! (And so, They left with Thomas and Percy following them) Eggman's Plan to Ruin Christmas :Eggman ::Happy Christmas Eve, they say in the street ::Happy Christmas Eve, hey think they're so sweet ::Words said so often that they lack any meaning ::Why should I join in when I could be intervening? ::Everyone loves this cursed holiday ::But would they be better off with it out of the way? ::Well, okay ::Say goodbye to the holiday ::With my new plan, I'll erase it ::The greatest gift that I give today ::And everybody will have to face it ::No more little games for you to play ::After you say goodbye to the holiday :Orbot ::Goodbye, Christmas Eve, you had a good run :Cubot ::Goodbye, Christmas Eve, it's over, you're done :Orbot ::Finally set free from your forced celebrations ::No need to reply to your trite invitations :Cubot ::Calendar shorter by a single day :Eggman ::Is my genius plan up to the test? ::Time to see, I can't delay ::Say goodbye to the holiday ::Prepare the plan, no hesitation ::All memory shall fade away ::See Planet Earth's new transformation ::No more shall anybody say ::Happy Christmas Eve... ::laughter ::...after today! ::After today... Twilight's plan/Operation "Save Christmas" Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) By that night, Spongebob and the others arrived at Pops house to tell Everyone of what happened, all the others were talking about Christmas. SpongeBob SquarePants: (panting) Hey, guy's. Patrick Star: (panting) Twilight, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Apple Bloom: It's Gmerl. He's upset about Christmas. Scootaloo: As you can see, he probably doesn't care about the holidays anymore. Sweetie Belle: Yeah and we saw Gmerl with Serena, he thinks it's a stupid hoilday. Apple Bloom: And not to mention he said, "The sooner I'm gone the better" (Everyone gasped for it was true) Double-D: Good lord?!! Pinkie Pie: What?! Thomas: It's true, That's what Percy told us and he won't be able to spend the holidays with us. Rarity: I'm sorry to hear that, darling, but I believe Double-D has made the better argument earlier. This whole thing of Gmerl not loving Christmas sounds downright dreadful. Double-D: There must be a way to get through to Gmerl what the spirit of Christmas is about. Ed: Double D, look what I made! A picture for Santa's wallet! I'm the one without a hat. Double-D: That's very nice, Ed. Rainbow Dash: What about his Christmas Spirit? He does have his Christmas Spirit, right? Eddy: Not...a...soul. Rainbow Dash: No Christmas Spirit?! No Christmas Spirit?! We need to do something about this and we need to do it now! Applejack: If Granny Smith wasn't with Big Mac checkin' out our Christmas decorations in Appleloosa, she'd be here tellin' us to do just that! Edward: Well, I, for one, will miss him when he goes. Gordon: So will I, even though he does gets very cross sometimes. Henry Wong: I think Gordon's right about this, Gmerl does have a very bad temper when he's mad. Percy: Laughes Especially with Thomas and Twilight. Thomas: Not just with me and Twilight. Emily: He usually has a good reason to be cross, one way or another, we'll alway's celebrate the holidays. Percy: Oh! maybe that's why he's leaving... because of us. (Everyone were really worried about Gmerl, but Thomas made a decision) Thomas: But we can't just let him leave, we have to convince him to stay. (Then, they agreed with Thomas as Spike talks to Twilight) Spike: Twilight, Is there anything you can do about it? (Then, Twilight came up with an idea) Twilight Sparkle: Maybe there is, I've just got a plan. Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Twilight? Trixie: What's your plan? Twilight Sparkle: We have to show Gmerl his past, present and future by using the three of our friends. Double-D: Twilight's right, it saddens me to see our friend lost and so confused! I just know, deep inside him a flame flickers for the blessings of this holiday! Perhaps it's time for fate to lend a helping hand. Donald Duck: That's not a bad idea. Starlight Glimmer: I'd like it. whisper the plan to everyone. Everyone Searchs for Dr. Eggman (Now we cut to Dr. Eggman and the villains) ??? Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) That night, when Gmerl returned the train station, he found that they're headquaters mysteriously deserted. Gmerl: Hello? Hello? Where is everybody? (Gmerl went inside as Twilight peeks around the corner where Thomas is, snickering) Gmerl: (shivers) Okay. You can stop messing around now, Eddy, if that's you. (A spotlight above Gmerl comes on all of a sudden) Gmerl: Argh! What's that? (Some nearby chains move while a ghostly "Ooooooooooh!" is heard.) Gmerl: Who's there? Emily: Ooooooooooh! I'm E-Marley's ghost! I'm here to warn you to stop being such an unselfish robot. (???) Thomas: I think we need more steam... (???) Gmerl: Okay, i don't know what this is about, i'm not gonna fall for you're tricks. Emily: You shall be visited by three more ghosts and the Princess of the Night in a dream before Christmas. Oooh. Santa Claus has requested you to go to the train station, tonight. Or you'll be in big trouble. Gmerl: Big trouble? (Gmerl leaves and Emily, are lowered down as Thomas puffs forward, with Twilight walking beside him) Emily: This plan of yours is great fun, Twilight. chuckles Twilight Sparkle: laughs I know. And I just hope it will all goes so very well with the others. Heroes Ride on the Polar Express (Now our heroes are now in the train station waiting for the train to come) Yoshi: That train is gonna take long to come here. Emerl: Just be patience, Yoshi. The train will arrive soon. Rainbow Dash: I can't take it anymore! We are so going to be late to save Christmas! (Then the train arrives and then stops as the fog clears away, they see a train called The Polar Express) Emerl: Whoa! Check out that train! Ash Ketchum: Amazing! Clemont: It's huge! Conductor: All aboard! (They walk to the conductor) Takato Matsuki: What do you know, it's a conductor. Conductor: Well? You coming? Flurr: To where? Conductor: Why, to the north pole, of course. This is The Polar Express. Donkey Kong: The Polar Express? Serena: So that's what the train is called. Ash Ketchum: The Polar Express. Conductor: Yep, hold this please. (The Conductor gives the lamp to Emerl to hold on too) Thank you. (He brings a clipboard and shows it to the heroes) Are the Leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1? Emerl: Yep, that's right. Conductor: Come on, come on, come on. I've got a... (He looks at his watch) I've got a schedule to keep up. Mimi Tachikawa: Yes, sir. Gobba: Let's get on the train! Emerl: Come on, guys. (The heroes gets in the Polar Express) The Train Leaves/Gmerl lefted behind Conductor: All aboard! (The train whistles and then begins to move, but, they didn't know that Gmerl was getting on the train and lefted him behind, just like Twilight planned) Gmerl: Hey, wait for me! (He was there to see the Polar Express gone, he wasn't happy about that) Gmerl: Bah Humbug, the train lefted without me. Inside The Polar Express (Now we cut to the Polar Express racing in Station Square as it leaves the city and passes the sign that says "Welcome to Station Square" and then we cut to the heroes inside the Polar Express) Gmerl's Journey Begin's/Meeting Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Meanwhile a grumpy Gmerl trudges through the snow) Gmerl: Oh great, this is just great, not only that this whole Christmas season is stupid, now I've missed the Polar Express and I have to walk, what could anything get possibly be even worse. (Then suddenly a present came out of nowhere and hits Gmerl right in the face) Gmerl: A present! (The present gets pulled away and runs after it) Hey, where ya goin? (As Gmerl chases after the present he ends up getting hit by the tree) Who ever put that tree over here... (Then suddenly Gmerl looks up seeing a Reindeer with red nose named Rudolph) Gmerl: Huh, Who are you? Rudolph: You don't have to be afraid of me. My name is Rudolph, nice to meet you. Who are you? Gmerl: Gmerl. What are you doing here? Rudolph: Oh well, Santa had a very tight schedule delivering presents all over the world, but uh, i kinda got separated from Santa and the other reindeer... this is really not my day. Gmerl: (Sighed) You and me both, i've just missed the train to the Polar Express, but now i have to go to the North Pole on foot, which really stinks. ??? June and Annie takes Gmerl to his Past/??? (???) Hot Chocolate (???) Frozen Railroad Tracks/Kyurem Appears (Now we go to the Polar Express Train is running in the snowy mountain) Emerl: We're on the mountain, pretty soon we'll be heading towards the north pole and save Christmas. Ash Ketchum: Serena. What were you thinking of getting something for Christmas? Serena: I think probably like a necklace for me. Ash Ketchum: That's so pretty. Can't wait for that. Serena: Me too. (Ash and Serena blushes at each other and then grab their hands) Terriermon: Ash and Serena sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Kazu Shioda: You guys should have a mistletoe to kiss each other! Conductor: Stop the train! (Someone grabs the emergency break as for everyone some of them lost their balance and falls on the floor while the others hold on tight as the Polar Express train stops) Benson: Why did the conductor shout stop? Mordecai: Is everyone okay? Muscle Man: Yeah, I'm okay. Tai Kamiya: Kari, are you okay? Kari Kamiya: I'm fine. Rika Nonaka: Okay, why did the train stop? Yoshi: How should I know? Conductor: (Speaker) This is the conductor. Sorry for the train to be stopped. We see some railroad tracks are frozen in ice. Please remain seated, we shall figure out a way to get the train going, thank you. Davis Motomiya: I hope this would never take too long. Marcus Damon: We need to look outside to find out why the train suddenly stopped. Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah. Mimi Tachikawa: What happened?! Did we crashed? Vulk: This is not good, if we get stuck on the mountain we will never save Christmas! Kenta Kitagawa: Or the worse part is, if the avalanche falls down on us while we're in the train. We're gonna be frozen in ice! King Mickey: Just remain calm, Kenta. We just have to look outside to find out why the Polar Express stopped. Kenta Kitagawa: Alright then. Leonardo: Come on, team let's go outside. Tai Kamiya: Follow us, DigiDestined. We're going to investigate. Takato Matsuki: You heard, Tai. Move it, guys. (The heroes opens the door and they jump off the train and walks to investigate) Emerl: Stay close. Davis Motomiya: Okay, if is those villains I'm gonna give them a piece of my- (Before he could finish he slip on the ice) Mind. Veemon: Are you okay? Davis Motomiya: Ow, that hurts! Joe Kido: Where that ice come from? (They look down seeing the whole railroad track is frozen in ice) Gomamon: Railroad tracks. Takato Matsuki: (He touches the railroad tracks) Those tracks are frozen solid. Guilmon: What do we do now? Twilight Sparkle: We'll we can't make the train move right now. Patamon: How come? Tino Tonitini: If we move the train to the frozen railroad tracks, it might derailed. Sunset Shimmer: We need to figure out a way to make the railroad tracks unfrozen, then we can make the train move again. Ed: But how? Tino Tonitini: I can use my Charizard using fire type moves to unfreeze the tracks. Carver Descartes: Good idea, Ti. Sunset Shimmer: That's my boyfriend! Ash Ketchum: Then what are you waiting for? Bring out Charizard! Pikachu: Pikachu! Tino Tonitini: Okay! (As he was about to bring out Charizard. Suddenly a loud growl was heard) Donkey Kong: What was that? Diddy Kong: I don't know, DK? Guilmon: Was that you're stomach, Takato? Takato Matsuki: No, that's not me. Sora Takenouchi: Uh, guys. I really hate to tell you this, but look what's right behind you! (Everyone turns around as they hear a growl noise was actually the Legendary Dragon/Ice Type Pokemon named Kyurem, as it was walking out of the tunnel) Yoshi: Zoinks!! Ash Ketchum: It's Kyurem! Flain: '''Whoa, dude! '''Clemont: Oh, no! Rigby & Mordecai: (Screams) Mordecai: Stand back! Emerl: I bet Kyurem is the one responsible for making the railroad tracks frozen! Agumon: I think you're right. T.K. Takaishi: It's very mad! Starlight Glimmer: We must've entered it's territory! Marcus Damon: Okay, Kyurem just take it easy. Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah, we didn't mean to enter your territory. We we're just trying to get through the other side of the mountain. (Kyurem roars in anger) Shoutmon: I think we should run! Tino Tonitini: Good idea! Back to the train! Back to the train! (Everyone runs back to the polar express as Kyurem angrily walks as it's feet freezes the railroad tracks. But it's claws also touches the locomotive train which causes to freeze in ice as well) Emerl: Oh no, look! Pinkie Pie: (Gasping) It's freezing the train! This is not good! Eddy: Well, we gotta do something?! Ed: We're going to be killed by Kyurem! Goofy: This is bad! Bonnie: What do we do?! Serena: (Screams) I want to go to north pole! Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Serena, I'm here! (Everyone are panicking and screaming as King Mickey walks in) King Mickey: Everyone! (They stop panicking and looks at King Mickey) Everyone remain calm! I have an idea! Donald Duck: What is it your majesty? King Mickey: We need someone to distract Kyurem while we'll unfreeze the railroad tracks and the locomotive so we can get out of here! Tino Tonitini: Good idea, your majesty! Emerl: Okay, which one of you guys will be the distraction to distract Kyurem? SpongeBob SquarePants: We don't know? (Everyone looks at Spongebob, Patrick, Eddy, Double-D and Ed) Eddy: What are you looking at? Takato Matsuki: We need you guys to be the distractors to distract Kyurem! Patrick Star: Who us? Everyone: Yes! Double-D: What?! You want us to distract Kyurem? While it's trying to kill us! Are you crazy?! Matt Ishida: Just go! Yolei Inoue: Yeah, get out or we're all gonna die! (They kick Spongebob, Patrick, Eddy, Double-D and Ed out of The Polar Express as Kyurem looks at them while it growls at them) Spongebob, Patrick, Eddy, Double-D & Ed: (Screams) (They run as our heroes look seeing they distract Kyurem they go outside and goes to the locomotive and the frozen railroad tracks) Emerl: Okay, we need fire to melt the ice. Tino Tonitini: Charizard, help us out! Serena: Braixen, you too! Ash Ketchum: You too, Talonflame! (They throw their Pokeballs summoning their Fire-type Pokemon) Serena and Tino: Flamethrower! (They fire flamethrower attacks to melt the frozen railroad tracks) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame! (Talonflame flies up to the locomotive and activates it's ability Flame Body to melt the ice on the The Polar Express locomotive) Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone takes Gmerl to the Present/??? (???) Ash and Serena sings When Christmas Comes to Town/The Heroes Encounters Articuno (Meanwhile we cut back to the polar express whistling while the train was in the snowy forest. Then we cut to inside of the passengers where our heroes are sometimes talking to each other or looking out the window. While Yoshi, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Takato and Guilmon are fast asleep and Danielle was watching outside of the window and she was very sad about Gmerl as Sunset Shimmer sits next to her) Sunset Shimmer: Danielle. Danielle Phantom: Oh, Hi, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Are you sad about you're boyfriend? Danielle Phantom: (Sighs) Yeah, I just really don't like his attitude that he hates Christmas. Sunset Shimmer: I know, how hard it is. I'm sure we'll figure out a way to make him like Christmas. Clemont: Yeah, cheer up. Emerl: Yeah, I'm sure he didn't mean too, he was just in a bad mood, that's all. Donkey Kong: I really wish we have the happy Gmerl back so he can have a christmas spirit. Diddy Kong: Me, too. Tai Kamiya: I'm just gonna go check out Ash and Serena for a bit. Twilight Sparkle: Me, too. (Tai and Twilight goes to see Ash and Serena, only to discover there not here, but they only left that blanket behind) Agumon: There gone. (???) Pinkie Pie: Wait, look. :Ketchum ::La, la, la, la..... ::I'm wishing on a star ::And trying to believe ::That even though it's far ::He'll find me Christmas Eve ::I guess that Santa's busy ::Cause he's never come around ::I think of him ::When Christmas Comes to Town :Serena ::The best time of the year ::When everyone comes home ::With all this Christmas cheer ::It's hard to be alone ::Putting up the Christmas tree ::With friends who come around ::It's so much fun ::When Christmas Comes to Town :Sparkle ::Presents for the children ::Wrapped in red and green :SquarePants ::All the things I've heard about ::But never really seen :Ferguson ::No one will be sleeping on ::The night of Christmas Eve :Everyone ::Hoping Santa's on his way :Shimmer ::When Santa's sleigh bells ring :Tonitini ::I listen all around :Belle ::The herald angels sing :Yoshi ::I never hear a sound :Kamiya ::When all the dreams of children :and Sunil ::Once lost will all be found :Emerl ::That's all I want ::When Christmas Comes to Town (Ash and Serena hold hands to each other) :and Serena ::That's all I want ::When Christmas Comes to Town Sora Takenouchi: So beautiful. Xion: I love that christmas song. Serena: We will never forget that christmas song ever. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What is it, Pikachu? (Pikachu points up on the sky and the heroes see something shining sparkles) Yoshi: What is that? (Tai Kamiya brings out his mini telescope and sees the shining sparkles turns out to be Articuno) Tai Kamiya: Articuno! Emerl: What the, huh?! ???/??? (???) :Pablo ::Have you heard about Santa Claus, that holly, jolly good ol' man, who thinks he's so great on Christmas Eve after all. Gmerl: Yeah, right. :Gmerl ::He's selfish and he's mean, like you'd expect from a king or a queen, :Tyrone ::And though his ego is fat, you're heart is small. Gmerl: That's just the way it is Tasha: Hmph. :Gmerl ::I hear he's got an ugly head. ::And there are bedbugs in his bed! ::And he's got pimples on his nose! ::And yucky stuff between his toes! ::I bet he doesn't wash his hair! ::And doesn't change his underwear! ::And that's the reason i don't care! (Everyone gasped as Tasha gave an angry look) :Gmerl ::i don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care for the Hoilday's! Tasha: Hmph! :Tasha ::But you've never even met him and I'll bet it would upset you're friends to hear those awful things you have to say. Gmerl: Upset? my friends? Oh please... :Tasha ::What if they're only miserable and wishes they could only have gift's that Santa bring's them once a day? Gmerl: Everyone? Miserable? Nah... :Gmerl ::I hear he doesn't like cartoons! ::and he's lousy with balloons! :and Tyrone ::His attitude must be really bad! :Rudolph ::If they could hear, they would be so sad! :Gmerl ::That's fine by me 'cause I don't care! ::i don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care for the Hoilday's! :Pablo ::You know what really gets him? ::What bothers and upsets him? ::He's so sick with envy I think that I might cry. :Tyrone ::It's that wonderful jetpack, a multi-powered jetpack. :and Tyrone ::How we wish that he could fly up to the sky! Tasha: That's why you don't like Santa? 'Cause he bring's everyone present's and not you? Gmerl: Pretty much. :Gmerl ::That's why i don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care for the Hoilday's! Deerlings and Sawsbuck Crossing (???) ???/Emmett Brown takes Gmerl to the Future (???) :Vinnie ::Hey, yeah! :Sunil ::Aw-aw! ::Got the fear inside your veins, ::Sweat dripping down your head :Vinnie ::Feeling like you might give up, ::But you push on through instead :and Sunil ::Learning how to survive, ::Hanging by a thread :Vinnie ::No time for sittin' still, ::Got the man watchin' us :Sunil ::A wrong move and all is lost ::And it's making you quite nervous! :and Sunil ::You've got to make it ::And you don't have time to fuss! ::Don't get too close to the fire, ::Livin' on the razor's edge, ::Takin' on life by the seat of your pants ::While we're hangin' by a thread! :Vinnie ::Any minute, you could lose ::And the jig is almost up! :Sunil ::Would you give us a break here, please, ::Yeah, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt? :Vinnie ::Searchin' for the answers ::To all life's mysteries :Sunil ::I thought we were just trying not to get caught ::With someone that starts with a G. :and Sunil ::Living life like the eagle ::As we learn how to fly ::Maybe Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt ::Is just a shy kind of guy! ::Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! ::Don't get too close to the fire, ::Livin' on the razor's edge, ::Takin' on life by the seat of your pants ::While we're hangin' by a thread! ::Don't get too close to the fire, ::Tryin' not to bump your head, ::Takin' on life by the seat of your pants ::While we're hangin' by a thread! ::Hangin' by a thread! ::Hangin' by a thread! ::Hangin' by a thread! ??? (???) Charlie and the Eff's carried out Twilight's Plan/Meeting the Christmas Characters ???: Look who finally showed up, We've been waiting for you all night. Gmerl: Who... Who said that? Charlie the Eff: I said that. Everybody wake up! This is not a rehearsal. Numb-nuts is here. Mike: Roger on that. Over. Jake (vibrating): Let's do this, people. Nancy: Just let me put my teeth in. (???) Stanley: How do you like your java? Gmerl: With a shot of whiskey. Stanley: Let's try it black instead. (???) Gmerl: Ow! That burns! Parker: Wake up, kids, Our hot and sour friend is here. Mac and Sidney: We're coming! We're coming! Parker: Whee! ???: Mmm! Gmerl: Huh? Sally: It's about time you got here, I've been laying in my bed, tossing and turning. Marcus: I know. I was watching you. (???) Marcus: I mean, uh me, too! Gmerl: What the heck is happening right now? Charlie the Eff: Something that should've happened 2 moment's ago. Mike: Time to cry Gmerl, Over Gmerl: What?! get outta hear, I'm leaving. Marcus: You can run from Serena, but you ain't gonna run from us. (???) :the Eff ::We all heard what happened back at Station Square today. ::When Serena brought up Christmas Eve, ::You snapped and she walked away. ::Well you're friends were onto something that you should give a try, ::Go on ahead and let it out and have yourself a cry. :and Sidney ::Let it out Gmerl!!! :Gmerl ::Ugh, shut your stupid mugs. :Sally ::Let it out Gmerl. :Marcus ::Would you check out her bezugs. Gmerl: Hmmm. :Gmerl ::You all want me to deal with pain, well cheers is what I say. :Marcus ::This is stuff just numbs the pain, it don't make it go away. :Nancy ::You try to act so tough! :the Eff ::but you just live a lie... :Sally ::Why don't you show your feminine side and have yourself a cry? Marcus: Oooh! :Stanley ::Let it out Gmerl. :Gmerl ::I'll pour you down the sink. :Jake ::You gotta do it Gmerl. :Gmerl ::You all can bite my dink. (???) :Gmerl ::You good for nothing eff's are wasting your time making me sit here, ::Cause nothing you can say or do will make me shed a tear. :Parker ::He possesses a strong spirit and won't let down his guard. :the Eff ::So now we'll bring in the big guy, ::His beautiful Hanukkah card. (???) Mike: Take it Gmerl, it might have money in it, over. (???) :(Joyful Self) ::Happy Hanukkah to my wonderful self. ::You fill our lives with joy, ::Don't ever change the way you are. ::You heroic jolly good ol' guy. Arrive at the North Pole (Then we cut back to the Polar Express) Heroes Encounters Santa Claus (Now our heroes jump off The Polar Express and they enter Santa's House, where Mr. Claus is looking over his list. A few elves are walking about) Sora & Donald: Whoa! Kari Kamiya: Look at him! Santa Claus: Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my "nice" list? (They walk closer) T.K Takaishi: Santa! Jeri Katou: You really are Santa! Santa Claus: Your name? Sora: Um, Sora, sir. Santa Claus: (checking his list) Let's see...Sora...Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate. (Sora holds his head) Emerl: Ouch. Shuff: Ooh, harsh! Donald Duck: How about Donald and Goofy? (Santa checks his list and smiles) Donald Duck: (jumping) Oh, boy! Bonnie: It really is you! Santa Claus: Hello there, Bonnie. Bonnie: You know my name! And you always know I'm on the nice list? Serena: It's really nice to meet you Santa! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Santa! Santa Claus: Well, Ash from Pallet Town and Serena from Vaniville Town. I even heard that you two know each other, when you were little children back at Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Santa Claus: I even heard you two are in love with each other. ???/??? (???) :Polar Bear ::Who do we call when the chips are down ::When our back's are against the wall :Snow Bunny ::When there's no way out ::And time is running out ::And you're heading for a fall? :Rattle Snake ::High in the sky ::Suddenly comes the hero :Turtle ::We can rely on him :Chorus ::Gmerl the Christmas Hero, pride of the skies ::First to the rescue should help be required ::Gmerl the Christmas Hero, brave is he ::Courage is his name ::So look to the skies, should danger arise ::Look to the skies, for Gmerl will be there :Gmerl ::I used to like the holiday's ::Like Valentines and Halloween ::But i've haven't gave Christmas a chance ::And all of the thing's i've never seen ::Out from the clouds ::Soaring in a DeLorean ::I'll save the world for Santa :Chorus ::Gmerl the Christmas Hero, pride of the skies ::First to the rescue should help be required ::Gmerl the Christmas Hero, brave is he ::Courage is his name :Gmerl ::I must not delay, to the North Pole away ::Must save the day, for I will be there (Then, Annie could see the sign of the North Pole) Annie: '''Look, look, look! there's the sign for the North Pole! '''June: '''That must mean we'really getting closer. '''Pablo: '''Sweet! '''Gmerl: '''You heard them, Doc, we're almost there. '''Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown: Right, let's get going. (Doc flew the DeLorean pass through the sign as Rocket followed them) :Chorus ::Gmerl the Christmas Hero, pride of the skies ::First to the rescue should help be required ::Gmerl the Christmas Hero, brave is he ::Courage is his name :Gmerl ::Whenever someone cries ::I must reply ::For i'm the guy :Chorus ::Gmerl will be there (Gmerl opened the door as he held on a rope and saw a Signal Flare) Gmerl: Hang on, guy's, I'm coming! Villains Steals Santa's Sack/Christmas Battle (???) G-Merl Encounters Xerneas Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) After landing in the snow, Gmerl, Rudolph and his rescue team were heading towards the forest, But Gmerl was now sad and worried about his friends and how Christmas will be this year, but he was really determined to stop Eggman's dreadful plan. (Now we cut to Gmerl, Rudolph, June, Annie, Tasha, Pablo, Tyrone and Doc are walking in the forest as we see Gmerl is sad of something) Rudolph: Gmerl, What's wrong? Gmerl: (Sighing) Maybe me going to Florida to miss out Christmas.... wasn't such.... a good idea after all. June: Are you thinking about you're friends? Gmerl: Yeah, I was acting like a harsh jerk on my friends that I really hate christmas, I want to apologize to them when I see them again. Pablo: Don't worry, we'll find you're friends and you can apologize to them. Tyrone: Yeah, after all, Christmas just wouldn't be the holidays without friends and family together. Gmerl: (Chuckles) Thanks, Guys. (Then suddenly they see something glowing in the distances and they see a silhouette of a Pokemon) Tasha: Wait a minute, what's that up ahead? Gmerl: Let's go and find out. (They follow the light and they see the silhouette Pokemon was actually the Legendary Pokemon of Life Xerneas) Annie: What is that? Gmerl: Xerneas! Doc: Great Scott!! (Xerneas runs off) Gmerl: Wait! Where are you going?! (He runs after Xerneas) Stop! Xerneas! (Then Gmerl slips on the ice as he was about to fall, but Xerneas uses it's leg to catch Gmerl as he gets up and Xerneas and Gmerl look at each other) Gmerl: Xerneas. Gmerl & his Friends Brings Reinforcements (Now we cut back to the elves) Charlie the Eff: No way! Tasha: You have got to be kidding me! (Gmerl brings Articuno, Kyurem, Snorunt, Glalie, Froslass, Glaceon, Vanillite, Vanillish, Vanilluxe, Cubchoo, Beartic, Cryogonal, Delibird, Smoochum, Jynx, Deerlings, Sawsbuck (Winter form), Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Snover, Abomasnow, Amaura and Aurorus here) ??? (???) Gmerl and Reinforcements Appears/Dr. Eggman's Defeat (Now we cut back to the North Pole where all the heroes are continuing fighting the villains) Dr. Eggman: This will be over fools! (Laughing) Emerl: Give back the sack! Meowth: No can do, robot! (The giant robot tries to hit Emerl but he jumps away and kicks it) Ash Ketchum: That's it, Emerl! Tai Kamiya: May I help you out! Emerl: Not a problem, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Get 'em, WarGreymon! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack on the robot army and the villains) Myotismon: Crimson Lightning! (Myotismon fires Crimson Lightning on WarGreymon) James: Now Meowth! Meowth: Right! Fire! (The robot Meowth fires the net and traps Ash and Pikachu as it drags them to the robot) Emerl & The DigiDestined Leaders: Ash! Meowth: (Laughing Evilly) Marcus Damon: Put him down you creeps! ShineGreymon: Release him! Dr. Eggman: Never! (Suddenly a Keyblade came out of nowhere and slashes the net freeing Ash and Pikachu, as the villains looked in shock) Tirek: What?! ( Xerneas Lights up the Christmas Tree Takato Matsuki: Sure is good for those villains to be defeated. Guilmon: Yeah. Emerl: You saved us, Gmerl. Gmerl: That I did, you guy's. Sora Takenouchi: Thanks for saving us all. Biyomon: We won't lost this fight if you didn't help us. Gmerl: Actually, you should thank Xerneas for saving you, especially Santa's Eff's for helping me for believing. (The heroes turned and they see Xerneas standing next to the Christmas Tree) Ash Ketchum: I see then, thanks Xerneas! Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Xerneas accepts as it activates Fairy Aura on the Christmas Tree) Ed: Cool. Danielle Phantom: That's Fairy Aura! Gmerl: (Looks at the star on his hand) I guess I must do this. Xerneas uses Fairy Aura, Gmerl flew on his jetpack as he put's the star on top, the tree has taken on an incredible glow, casting its light all over the North Pole. Everyone were surprise. Double D: Oh, Gmerl, I'm so proud of you! You did it! Ed: Gmerl A big hug for my little man! Pinkie Pie: I know you could do it! Gmerl: What'd I do? Double D: You've put the star on the tree, Gmerl! sets Gmerl down. Gmerl: So? The tree needed a star and I put one in! Big whoop. Double D: Don't you see, Gmerl? You made an unselfish gesture! You gave willingly of your heart without thought of your own gain! This is the gift of giving, Gmerl! This is what the spirit of Christmas is all about! Gmerl: It is? Hey, that didn't hurt a bit! Actually feels kinda good, Double-D. You guy's were right, Christmas ain't about what you find under a tree. It's about what you find in your heart! Sweetie Belle: We knew you are finally going to understand Christmas! (???) Serena: Uh, Gmerl... Gmerl: Serena, thanks a lot. Serena: Huh? Gmerl: What you said back at Station Square made me snap out of it and... i'm really sorry. (???) Serena: I'm glad, welcome back. kids trickle towards the tree and Xerneas, murmuring in appreciation. As Xerneas looks down at the heroes T.K. Takaishi: That tree and Xerneas glows so bright over the North Pole! Sora Takenouchi: It's absolutely beautiful. Matt Ishida: Awesome, to say the least. Gabumon: We're so proud of you, Xerneas. Christmas is Saved/Gmerl's Sleigh Ride (???) Santa and Gmerl Working Together/Giving Presents to Houses (???) :Claus ::You wake to the silence, the bright afterglow ::Now there's a surprise, for what do you know ::It's snowing ::Look, it's snowing :Rudolph ::Little Jack Frost has been busy last night ::The Whole Entire Earth is a blanket of white ::'Cause it's snowing ::Yes, it's snowing :Chorus ::White Winter Wonderland ::Beautiful day :Dancer, Prancer and Vixen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Gmerl ::There in the valley, someone i know ::There's Thomas and Percy finding their way through the snow ::Whistle's blowing :Chorus ::Yes, it's snowing :the Eff ::It's a beautiful world, It's a lovely day ::Cherish this moment, remember this day ::'Cause it's snowing ::Yes, it's snowing :Chorus ::White Winter Wonderland ::Beautiful day :Rudolph ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Chorus ::White Winter Wonderland ::Beautiful day :Dancer, Prancer and Vixen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Chorus ::Stay, stay, please stay... Gmerl, the Luckiest Robot of Christmas Eve/Ending (Just then Gmerl gets off of Santa's Sleigh and joins the heroes) Gmerl: Thanks for the ride, Santa and uh.... thanks for giving me a chance to do what's right. Santa Claus: Your very welcome, Gmerl. I'm so proud of all of you saving Christmas! Mordecai: Nah, it was no big deal. Rigby: Yeah, you guy's deserve a cool Christmas, thanks. Rudolph: Oh, you shouldn't thank us, Gmerl, you should thank Twilight and you're friends for a job well done with her plan. (But, as Gmerl started to wonder, he realized something) Gmerl: This... was all... part of... a plan?! Applejack: Yep! And you can thank Twilight and Thomas, After Percy heard you about leaving Station Square, Pinkie Pie got everypony together and came up with a way to make you believing in the holiday's again. Pinkie Pie: Aw, shucks, it was nothing! Just a little something I threw together. Gmerl: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec, you mean all this time is that Charlie and the eff's took part in this too?! Russell: Well, actually, that might be true, but also June and Annie did a great job as the Spirit's Of Christmas Past as they showed you the past, while Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone done they're part as the Spirit's Of Christmas Present when they showed you the present and Dr. Brown, Vinnie and Sunil played they're part as well as the Spirit Of Christmas Future. Sunil: Yes, it is true, but we couldn't have done without Dr. Brown's time machine. Vinnie: '''Yeah, it was the only way to stop you from being a jerk all the time. '''Gmerl: Uh... Scootaloo: Wow! You should see your face! Apple Bloom: laughs Talk about funny! Gmerl: scoffs Well, I don't think it's very funny! And I'm the one that got turned on! I was really scared! I thought I made Christmas horrible! You guy's can't just go around— Twilight Sparkle: —talking to whoever you known? Mimi Tachikawa: Without you having to say "Christmas rubbish"? James: Or to say "Bah, Humbug"? Eddy: Or think it's stupid? Gmerl: Yeah! beat Ohhh. I see what you did there. Pinkie Pie: Christmas can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time, I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't. Gmerl: I guess I did. I'm sorry, you guy's. I haven't really been thinking about how other people feel. Fluttershy: Well, we hope you learned your lesson. Gmerl: Totally! You guy's pulled off an amazing plan! (however, he gets upset) and i guess you're plan worked, but you guy's should have told me about this whole thing, (then, he crossed his arms) I take back all the thing's i said about Christmas, Bah, Humbug! (Everyone are shocked) Raphael: Oh, come on! Twilight Sparkle: I thought you like Christmas now! Gmerl: Just kidding! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5